


Evening

by TrekkieSlut



Series: Time and Space [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien genitalia, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Spock, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mind Meld, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim can’t stay tired when Spock is around. A companion piece to ‘Morning’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening

"Jim. Are you sleeping?"

Spock hovered at the door of the Captain’s quarters, blinking into the dim light which probably came from a padd on the other side of the room. Jim hadn’t turned up for anything to eat at his usual scheduled time, and Spock thought this was reason enough to check that he was untroubled.

Jim was a lumpy curve under the blankets on the bed, outlined by a glow which did, in fact, come from a padd, which Spock noticed as he approached. It had fallen out of one limp hand which protruded out from under the covers. Half a foot also stuck out from the curled up mass as well as the top of his auburn head down to his nose.

Spock watched him for a few slow inhalations and exhalations before kneeling down and picking up the padd from the open hand. It displayed the 7th page out of a 32 page report on the Enterprise’s latest energy conservation upgrades. It was something which some humans may have referred to as ‘dull as balls, Jim, and not worth wasting your evening on’, so Spock could understand why Jim had failed to stay awake even to read the first quarter of it.

Spock set the report aside and reached for his partner’s face, winding a strand of hair around his finger and tucking it away from Jim’s eyes, then stroked his cheek. Jim stirred a little, and Spock continued his caress with two fingers, along his jaw and down his neck, peeling back the covers as he went. Jim twisted over onto his back, stretching his arms out, and opened his eyes, taking in Spock’s fuzzy outline.

"Spock…" he croaked, "mmmornin’."

Spock’s eyes softened at him. “It is evening, Jim.”

"Oh." Jim looked over at the chronometer, wiping his eyes. His other hand found Spock’s and he rubbed it gently.

"You should eat. Do you require that I bring you anything?"

"No, stay. Touch me more." Jim finished, pressing against Spock’s hand and guiding him down onto the bed. Spock braced himself over Jim hesitantly, absently tracing his collarbone with ghosting fingers. Jim brought his hands up to stroke firmly down his back, almost holding him there. "Please?"

Spock tilted his head to the side and parted his lips. “But Jim…”

The human only smirked in a way that made his eyes come to life even in the limited light and shook his head. “Please, Spock. I woke up so utterly turned on by you, the last thing I want is to let go right now.” He slid his hands under Spock’s shirt, hitching the fabric up his back, fingernails lightly scraping his spine.

Spock paused for only a moment before leaning down and kissing Jim’s mouth, dry from sleep. He wet his lips with the tip of his tongue and pressed them to Jim’s again with chaste individual kisses, drawing closer and closer each time until he slid his tongue against Jim’s and was engulfed by him.

Jim was warmth and comfort, entwining himself around Spock, limbs emerging from the covers and hugging their bodies together. Spock drank Jim’s kisses while he continued to caress the human with two fingers, every touch building up from nothing, tracing down his ribcage and the smooth skin of his belly to the peak of his hip. Jim’s firmly rubbed his palms up his lover’s back, rucking the science blue tunic and black thermal up to Spock’s armpits. With a grunt he pulled his mouth away and peeled the clothing off, arousal curling within him at the sight of Spock’s bare skin for those mere moments before their lips were joined again.

Spock was lost to it, disassociated and floating away from his body whilst simultaneously ringing with sensation. A wave of pleasure pulsed out from his fingertips as Jim’s fingers hooked around his and swirled into his palm, drawing out a choked sound of desire from Spock and a chuckle from Jim. Fingertips running down his wrist left Spock gasping and pulling his mouth away, his hips reflexively ground down into Jim and found him fully aroused inside his boxer shorts. Jim responded by pressing his erection into Spock’s hip, and Spock let out a soft moan of surprise - Jim smirked, feeling the Vulcan’s face heat up beside his own. He kissed Spock’s flushed cheek, pecking along his jawline softly and against his throat. Fingers toyed with the elastic of Jim’s waistband, and a hum of approval was all Spock needed to slide the human’s underwear off.

Spock wrapped his hand around his mate’s penis and rubbed gently, the velvet skin over engorged flesh sliding against his palm. Jim pushed against him, nipping along Spock’s collarbone and nudging at his uniform pants now, but Spock guided his hands away. He rose up to shuffle back from Jim, still stroking his cock. Jim rose up on his elbows to see Spock dipping his head down and taking his erection between his lips, wrapping his hand around the base and sinking his mouth down onto it. Jim moaned and squirmed at the feeling of Spock’s tongue caressing the underside of it. Spock suckled as he drew back and swallowed as he sank back down, making Jim hiss in a breath when he hummed deep in his throat, the vibrations running right through Jim’s cock.

"Ghh-" Jim arched his back, sitting up and peering down at Spock, to find a beautiful sight unfold before him - his eyes were closed, his pouting lips formed a perfect seal around the organ in his mouth. Spock was on his knees, his rear jutting into the air and his free hand cupping and stroking himself through his trousers, his hips rolling forward. Jim moaned and ran his fingers into Spock’s silky hair, stroking one ear with his thumb, his cock throbbing at the sight. Noticing this, Spock’s eyes slid open and he peered upwards to gaze straight into Jim’s, his pupils blown, whilst he continued to suck and bob his head. Jim just about lost it.

"Spock…!" He threw his hands out in intervention and gently urged Spock back and onto his knees, stroking his jaw and ear adoringly, kissing his nose. "Let me."

Jim unfastened Spock’s pants with one hand, wriggling them down over his hips and around his knees, where he paused to caress the Vulcan’s smooth buttocks and admire the sight of his arousal. His penis was still sheathed, but his arousal was apparent from the flushed green colouring around the slit and the way it was parted slightly. Jim pulled the trousers the rest of the way off and Spock spread his legs around him.

Jim leaned in for another kiss, tasting himself on Spock’s lips and in his mouth. He grabbed onto Spock’s hips, sliding his hands around to part the genital sheath with his thumbs. Dipping one thumb inside, he gathered some of the lubricating secretions and found the head of Spock’s penis by feel, swirling the pad of his thumb around it. Spock flinched and hissed with pleasure; breaking the kiss and meeting Jim’s eyes again, he brought his hand between them again and pressed two fingers into the sheath around Jim’s thumb.

At that, Jim retreated again to watch, his eyes glinting. Spock’s smouldered back, his face otherwise neutral apart from his swollen, parted lips. He twisted his fingers inside himself, curling them to gather as much lubrication as he could before he removed them. Spock tilted his hips back and Jim gasped, biting his lip when he spread his legs further and wriggled one lubricated finger against his tiny tight opening, which began to give way with a few gentle prods. Spock’s eyes burned at him, conveying his intense want in a way that made Jim’s cock throb even harder. 

He crawled forward again and spread Spock’s buttocks with his hands, bringing his mouth to the slit and licking inside with pointed tongue. Jim lapped at the sharp-tasting fluids, licking a path down Spock’s perineum and flickering his tongue against the rim of his hole, where the finger had now slipped inside and thrust shallowly. He swiped his tongue around the tight muscle, nipping at Spock’s finger and making him choke out a cry. Jim laid himself flat on his belly, face buried between his lover’s thighs as Spock impaled himself on his own finger, relaxing around the digit with every thrust.

Jim sucked and lapped at the slick genital opening now leaking fluids, curling his tongue inside and around it in a way he knew made his Vulcan lover feel good, kneading his buttocks whilst he diligently prepared himself. Spock tipped his head back, and the loveliest sighs of pleasure reached Jim’s ears, egging him on to roughly swipe over Spock’s perineum and massage it with his tongue. This elicited a longer, louder moan from Spock, who twisted underneath him, and Jim felt him withdraw his hand, sliding his fingers back up to lubricate them.

Jim pulled back, panting, his face a wet mess, watching Spock’s elegant hand slip inside him once more, looking up to catch the Vulcan chew his lip, relaxed and open before his lover. Jim sighed in adoration, stroking the inside of his thighs and kissing the soft skin there, muttering between pecks. “Beautiful…” He traveled back up Spock’s body, open-mouth kisses against his hip, up his ribs, his chest, his clavicle, his throat. “Beautiful, Spock…” The tip of his ear. “You look so gorgeous like this, love.”

“Jim…” Spock shifted back again and pressed two wet fingers to his opening again, pushing them inside with a slight wince, the burning still in his eyes. “T’hy’la…” he choked, “do you wish that I-” He faltered, then raised his free hand to the human’s temple, his mind flowing forth between them. _Do you wish to claim me now?_

Jim shook his head and cut him off with a kiss, brief but impassioned. Even when Spock was not using his mouth to speak, a kiss could still silence him. “I want you to feel all the pleasure you need. There’s no rush.”

Spock’s eyes flickered at him. Jim kissed his face, cradling his head and nuzzling his cheek. _Now, let me. Let me pleasure you._ He bit playfully at Spock’s ear, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “How about you get on your knees…?”

Spock spared him a final sultry look before withdrawing his fingers with a sticky wet noise and slowly turning over, drawing his knees underneath himself and displaying himself to Jim. Jim felt another lurch of arousal at the sight of the puckered opening glistening with lube, and he longed to latch onto the slim hips and sink inside Spock right then and there. But he had to see Spock’s desire and pleasure more, longed to make him feel – it was Spock’s graceful motions that had woken him up and turned him on, and it would be Spock’s graceful motions that would finish him tonight.

Jim crawled over him, his heavy full cock pressing against Spock’s rear, causing the Vulcan to shudder. He kissed Spock’s shoulder and picked up his hand, kissing the knuckles and guiding it behind him to his hole. “Finger yourself some more, get yourself nice and relaxed…” He pointed two of Spock’s fingers and eased the tips through the ring of muscle. Jim moved away to see Spock wriggling back onto them, pressing deep and beginning to twist and scissor them, feeling his entire body throb with desire. Spock began to ride his own hand, his hips rolling shallowly, continuing to stretch himself open. 

Grasping onto Spock’s rear again, Jim leaned forward and firmly licked a stripe over Spock’s hole directly between his fingers. Spock jerked backwards slightly, letting out a yelp of pleasure and surprise which turned into a delicious moan when Jim pointed his tongue and circled it, thrusting it forward to just breach the opening. As Jim’s tongue squirmed around and pressed inside him, Spock’s elbows buckled and his vision blurred, his face getting hotter, and he spread his fingers further, bucking his hips back against Jim. He was faintly aware of Jim’s fingers playing at his sheath again and gathering the fluids that were probably dripping from him now, and he cried out when Jim removed his tongue to rub his lips against his opening, kissing it and sucking on it before his tongue slithered forth again.

Spock writhed on the covers, his face almost unbearably hot against the rumpled sheets, and his elbow holding him collapsed, now only his backside in the air impaled upon his own fingers and his lover’s tongue as he enthusiastically rimmed him. Only Jim Kirk could ever, ever unravel him this far and see him so unashamedly debauched. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out from his spread hole and ran the messy digits into Jim’s soft locks of hair, opening up their link again with a mental sigh. _Jim…dear Jim, only you could love me thus…_

Jim responded with a hum and what sounded like a chuckle, thrusting his tongue in deeper and flickering it teasingly. _I love to make you feel good. Because you are so good to me._ Slowly he pulled back, withdrawing his tongue and licking over the prepared hole a final time. He admired his work, squeezing Spock’s backside again before sliding his hands around his hips and urging Spock back to sit in his lap. Spock sat up, letting himself be guided and looked over his shoulder at Jim in slight bewilderment, blushing deeper when Jim’s cock slid between his slick buttocks, twitching and stiffening again after a while of neglect.

“Jim…?” he muttered, soft and deep.

“All your pleasure, Spock,” Jim responded, “All at your pace.”

Spock raised his hand again and reconnected their minds. _You wish to join us now, t’hy’la?_

_Only if it is also your wish, Spock._

_It is…I do wish for you to climax inside me, Jim._

Jim’s face split into an adoring smile. _Then join us, Spock._

Spock turned away again, the blushing tips of his ears just visible, and lifted his hips, taking hold of Jim’s cock in one hand and aligning it with his slick hole. He circled his hips, bearing his weight down little by little. Jim stroked his hipbones with his thumbs, laying his cheek against Spock’s strong back. He could feel the head of his cock pressing against the resisting orifice, before the flesh gradually opened up around him and enveloped him. He gasped at the feeling of the pressure around his cock growing as Spock rolled his hips and seated himself further around him. Feeling incredibly full and clenching his muscles around Jim, Spock settled back into his lap. Jim groaned and shifted his hips, wrapping his arms around Spock’s waist and stroking the hair on his belly, and when Spock tilted his head back to rest on his shoulder, gasping and trembling, Jim buried his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder lovingly.

Spock lifted himself up a fraction, paused, and wriggled back down, sliding back into the cradle of Jim’s hips. He repeated the motion, rising a little higher, and Jim nipped at the skin of his neck with his lips, stilling his hips as the tight friction stimulated his cock. Spock moved up and back, his motions smoother now, his squeezing passage slipping easily around Jim’s length and he gasped out a moan as he quickened his pace.

“Mmmm, Spock…” Jim extracted his face from his shoulder and kissed fervently up his neck, sliding his hands back to his hips and beginning to meet Spock’s movements with gentle rolls of his own. Spock drove back down against Jim, wriggling his backside to seat Jim’s cock inside him to the hilt, enjoying the feeling of fullness and being spread apart, lost in the sensations of riding him. Jim peppered his jaw and the back of his ear with kisses, delighting in all of Spock’s quiet gasps and whimpers and moans; he gently turned Spock’s face towards him with a cupped hand, whispering into the shell of his ear.

“You’re so good, Spock, so sexy when you ride me like this…and you take it so well.” He slipped two fingers along Spock’s sheath again, finding his cock just protruding from the entrance. He stroked his thumb over the head, gently easing the slick length out until it filled his hand. Spock jerked his hips sharply, thrusting into the hand that held him, gasping and quickening his pace again whilst Jim pumped his fist from base to tip. “Jim…!”

Spock was now slamming back so hard into Jim he was sure his hips would bruise, and he nipped and licked and growled needily into Spock’s ear, tugging his chin around to awkwardly kiss his mouth in a mess of hot tongues and saliva and teeth. Spock bit Jim’s lip and broke the kiss with a growl, his movements flagging. “Jim…” His darkened eyes glinted at the human. “I need…”

“Hmm…” Jim’s eyes challenged him. “You need what?”

“Please Jim…I need you on top of me.”

Jim grinned into his shoulder and squeezed his cock, holding onto Spock and rolling forwards swiftly. Spock cried out as he landed sprawled on his elbows and knees, Jim’s weight on top of him and pressing into his back. Jim shifted the angle of his hips and pressed his cock in to the hilt again, continuing the deep thrusts that Spock had established with barely a pause to adjust. Spock clawed at the sheets, moaning out with every thrust, pushing his rear up towards Jim as the human clamped his hand onto his hip and continued to tug on his slippery cock. Jim’s skin slapped against him and wet noises emanated from where they were joined, Spock’s cries becoming louder yet muffled against the sheets.

It was a combination of seeing Spock’s face pressed against the bed flushed and awash with pleasure, as well as the swirl of Spock hips as he continued to impale himself upon Jim’s cock, that tipped the human over the edge. He held onto Spock’s hip with bruising strength and bit down into his shoulder, snarling and thrusting erratically as he came with hot spurts inside the Vulcan. Spock felt the liquid gush and enthusiastically rode Jim’s orgasm through, moaning with Jim as he came. Jim fought the urge to collapse fully on top of his lover and instead eased himself out, admiring the sight of Spock’s fucked open hole, messy with his come.

Spock still panted and writhed on the bed, stretching himself out and rolling over, thrusting his erection into his hand, face still alight with arousal and adoration for Jim. Jim breathed deeply, leaning forward to stroke and kiss down his torso. “Yes, love…that’s it, show me your pleasure.” He licked the head of Spock’s penis and suckled it into his mouth, and with that Spock shuddered and cried out his release.

Both of them collapsed together, Jim licking his lips and planting a final kiss on Spock’s belly. Jim squirmed back up his body and put his forehead against Spock’s with a sigh.

They lay in each other’s arms, listening to each other’s breaths slow down. Spock absent-mindedly caressed Jim’s fingers, and Jim stroked Spock’s flank. Eventually Spock raised his head – Jim’s face was peaceful and blissed-out, like he was sleeping again. Spock’s mouth twitched upward a fraction, and he gently touched Jim’s temple.

An additional wave of post-orgasmic bliss trickled through Jim. _Thank you, t’hy’la._

Jim opened his eyes again and smiled at Spock.

_Did it feel good?_

Spock nodded. _Yes…it feels good._

Jim kissed him slowly. _I treasure you, Spock. Your pleasure is a thing to cherish._

Spock let the sensations absorb him and curled his arms around Jim. _As is yours to me._

Wrapped up in one another, the pair of them drifted into sleep until the morning.


End file.
